Going Under
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Did Ginny ever really give up on Harry? To Evanescence's Going Under


A/N: Yippee!!!! I've been waiting to finish this so I could get it up! And now I have! Lolz. I own nothing in this story except the storyline itself. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling who thinks of bloody everything. So please read, enjoy, and review! :D 

Going Under

Ginny walked down the hall of Malfoy Manor, her wand held tightly in her hand, ready for anything. She walked at a steady pace peeking into rooms and behind tapestries. Nothing yet. While she walked and checked for anything even related to the Dark Arts or any sign of Death Eaters, she seemed calm and contained, as she always did when doing her job. She'd been to Malfoy Manor before with another group of Aurors looking for anything out of the ordinary. She had been to this part of the Manor before and knew she wouldn't find anything. She let her thoughts wander… to Harry Potter.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

And you, still won't hear me

(Going under)

            The day she had first laid eyes on him that sunny September day at King's Cross station in London, Ginny had fallen in love with Harry. She had fallen in love with his deep emerald green eyes that seemed to tell so much, his slight build: a seeker's build, his hands that looked so frail yet so strong, she had even fallen in love with his adorably untidy black hair. She had sometimes had dreams about him, she used to think about him in class all the time, and when he had saved her from Tom in her first year, she had officially decided it: she was in love with Harry Potter.She had liked him for eight years of her young life. She had liked him all through school and even after school when they had all gone off to train as Aurors. But after eight years of getting absolutely nothing in return, she had given up on him. 

Don't want your hand this time

I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

            She had made Harry Potter her world. She had loved him, stood up for him, thought about him day and night, and what did she get from all of it? Nothing. He had never talked to her unless he had to. Sure, he was polite in saying 'Hello', but that was all it was: politeness. He never thought about her or stood up for her, unless of course it was against someone he didn't like, and then he would do it so that everyone could see that he was better. But most of all, he had never loved her. Ever. 

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

            Ginny stood with her back flat against the cold stone wall as she slowly peeked around the corner to make sure the room was empty. It was. She walked in and looked around for a moment, on the bookshelves and in the drawers, then went back into the corridor where her thoughts returned to Harry. He'd never liked her that way or ever even thought about it. He had said so himself after he had saved her from the Chamber: " It's just a memory." And after eight years of nothing, so was he.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies 

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing, the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

            She had cried in her school days sometimes because he never seemed to notice her. She had cried when she'd realized that it wasn't meant to be and it never would be. She had cried when she'd realized what a fool she was for loving him and ever believing that he would love her back. It was just a stupid girly childhood dream. That was it. That was all. Nothing more. She was sick of it. When thinking back on it, she couldn't believe how pathetic she had been, chasing after the Boy-Who-Lived. Like he would ever go for the Girl-Who-Dreamt. She didn't think it would ever work. How could he possibly love her?

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

            She was almost where she needed to be. She walked across the large hall towards the grand staircase of that side of the Manor. She started up them and couldn't shake the thoughts of Harry. She had watched all her school years as he went after Cho Chang and Lavender Brown and Padma Patil and even Hermione Granger. Ginny smiled as she remembered that Harry didn't get Hermione. Ron did. Oh, yes, her sister-in-law was doing quite well for herself at the Ministry. Ginny had given him a year after she had graduated to see her as she wished he would. But at the end of that year, she had decided enough was finally enough. It wasn't worth it. Was it?

So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away

            She reached the top of the stairs and turned right down the corridor. She stopped outside a door and made sure no one was around. She was safe. Rarely anyone ever came to this side of the Manor; it had been searched so many times that no one expected to find anything anyway. She slowly pushed open the heavy black door and smiled. There he was. He returned the smile as she entered the room and pulled the door shut quietly behind her. She pocketed her wand and walked up to him at a sultry, yet agonizingly slow pace. When she was within arms reach, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Had he not been holding her with his strong hands, she probably would have stumbled. She looked up into his deep eyes and smiled as he smiled at her. In an instant his mouth was covering hers in a hard and playful kiss. She ran her slender fingers up his arms and entwined them behind his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he deepened the kiss. Her hands traveled up and down his back, tracing the delicate lines of his slight build: a seeker's build. She brought one hand up and slid her fingers into his hair that she loved so much. After a few moments, both slowly pulled back and once again smiled at each other. 

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

" Did anyone find anything?" He asked her quietly, still smiling. 

            She slowly shook her head. " Not a thing."

            " You're sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

            She smiled again. He loved her smile. " Positive."

            He placed his forehead against hers and ran a hand through her silky crimson hair. His next words were said with a deep meaning she had longed to hear and of course with that devastatingly sexy grin. " I love you Virginia Weasley." He cupped her chin in his hand, closed his beautiful eyes and bent his face to kiss her once more. 

" And I love you," she smiled with all the happiness in her heart, and she lifted her face to his. " Draco Malfoy."   


End file.
